Bridgette (Total Drama: Black and White)
'''"That's easy I want to become a trainer and learn more about Water types." - '''Bridgette: Total Drama: Black and White Personality She is sweet and nice and it shows in her friendship with Gill and Dawn and she has been friend with Courtney and Gill for as long as she can remember. Bridgette has a really soft spot for Water type Pokemon, and she will go out of her way to help or comfort Pokemon and people. She has revealed that once her journey with Gill is over, she wants to travel to Kanto to meet Misty and learn from her to become a Water type Pokemon Master. Bio When she was young she had always lost to Courtney in whatever they did, and Bridgette finally beat her in a pokemon battle in (14. The Art of Rivalry) note that was Courtney's first loss as a Pokemon trainer. She and Courtney met when they were kids and from then Bridgette has tried to keep up with her. It was revealed in the third chapter that she took care of a Woobat that fell from the sky and she then nursed it back to health. When they were reunited Woobat became part of her team. Pokemon Bridgette's Pokemon are not the stronget Pokemon in Unova but she gives a 110% when battling and so do they Oshawott Oshawott is Bridgette's starting Pokemon and Oshawott has a special place in Bridgette's heart, not only because it's water type but because Oshawott was her first Pokemon. Oshawott quite clumsy at times but Oshawott has the will to battle and would go to the far reaches on Unova and back just to impress Bridgette. Oshawott memorable battles were against where she won against Gill and Tepig in (2.The Pokemon Whisperer), drew to Trent and Blitzle in (7. Brutal Training) and beat Courtney and Snivy in (14. The Art of Rivalry) Oshawott knows: Tackle, Water Gun, Aqua Jet, and Razor Shell. Woobat Bridgette is really special to Woobat because before Bridgette even became a trainer she saved Woobat from being hurt in (3. Catching the Flock). She took care of it for a while and then released it into the wild, but not before Woobat left a heart shaped mark on her shoulder symbolising good luck. Now they have reunited and have become battling partners. Woobat knows: Confusion, Gust and Air Cutter. Pansear (Formerly) In (5. The Elemental Monkeys) Bridgette managed to obtain Pansear, which was recommended by Courtney to cover for Oshawott's weakness to grass type Pokemon. But in (14. The Art of Rivalry) it was discovered that Pansear starts to change it's battle style when angry and it completely ignores Bridgette commands. Later when Craig needed a fire type she agreed to trade only if he would take great of him which of course he agreed to. Ducklett In (13. Wellspring Offspring) Ducklett was comforted by Bridgette when it lost its family. And later Ducklett saved Bridgette from a Steelix and Bridgette commended Ducklett for its bravery and asked it Ducklett wanted to travel with her. Ducklett and Bridgette have been partners ever since. Ducklett knows: Water Gun, BubbleBeam, and Wing Attack. Munchlax In (29. Split Destinations.) Bridgette traded with Craig and he recived her Pansear while she recived his Munchlax which has become part of her team. Munchlax knows: Rollout, Take Down, Surf, and Body Slam. Current Pokemon Team #Oshawott #Woobat #Ducklett #Munchlax Trivia *She and Craig were the first two trainers to trade permanently.